It is well known to make such cases of thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) as this provides good durability for the case. It does not, however, provide good impact protection for the device as there is little dissipation of the impact and most of the energy of the impact is transferred to the device. Known impact resistant materials improve this to some extent.
The present invention aims to improve on this.